The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A communication session, such as an audio and/or video conferencing communication session, can have invitee users (participants, viewers, etc.) that span multiple time zones. For example, a global or international business may have offices on multiple continents. While a communication session may be arranged by an inviter user for a scheduled time that is optimal for some invitee users, e.g., during work hours, the scheduled time may be a poor time for other invitee users in different time zones, e.g., in the middle of the night. Some communication sessions, however, do not require active participation by all the invitee users and/or do not concern time-sensitive information. For example only, the communication session may be a quarterly report by a director during which all other invitee users merely listen and take notes.